Love all over again pt 1
by KenkonNoMegami
Summary: a girl was dumped for another and when she decides to transfer he wants her back. What will she do? Read and find out


Author's note: for the websites for the performance and all will be on ma profile (maybe), if not tell me n i'll message it to u.

Two-shot- Love all over again, Part one (Oshitari, Yuushi)

You have long hip length black hair and brown eyes. Your hair is usually kept in a bun and you wear glasses.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

"Kiyoshi-san, because you're a well disciplined and a student who maintain your work and grades, I'm letting you off with a warning. Pay attention in class," the teacher said as the bell rang.

"Kiyoshi-san, are you ok?" a classmate asked as I packed away my things, "You're not being your usual self."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, today in class you were daydreaming a lot instead of paying attention in class," she said.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said as I left the room.

I went to the roof to eat my bento. It was filled with some rice, some onigiris, some vegetables and an egg. As I ate, some people popped out of nowhere.

"Kiyo-chan!" a voice said.

"Mukahi-san," I said knowing who it was.

"Konichiwa, Kiyo-chan/ Kiyoshi-chan," several voices said.

"Konichiwa, Atobe-san, Oshitari-san, Shishido-san, Kabaji-san, Hiyoshi-san, Choutarou-kun, Jirou-kun," I said as continued to eat.

"That looks delicious, Kiyo-chan!" Gakuto said.

"Knowing you, here," I said as I lifted a piece of my egg.

He ate it and said, "It does taste delicious."

I went into my bag, took two bentos out and gave one to Choutarou.

"Arigato, Kiyoshi-chan," he said.

"Who's going to get that one?" Gakuto said.

"It must be for Ore-sama. Ore-sama is hungry so you can give it to Ore-sama now," Atobe said arrogantly.

I ignored him and went to Jirou. Surprisingly, he was awake, I gave him his lunch.

"Arigato, Kiyo-chan," he said as he started to eat, "Yay!!!!!!!! I like it when you cook!"

"You cooked it?" Oshitari asked.

"Yeah, and before you guys ask I promised them bentos," I said coldly to him.

Some people noticed that I talked to him coldly. They knew that when I only talk to people coldly it means that I hated them. I finished my bento and putted it away. I went to the other side of the building and lay down. They all were talking to each other about an upcoming tennis tournament next month. Then my two best friends went up to me and sat down.

I got up and asked, "Hey."

"What happened?" Jirou asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when did you stop liking Oshitari-san and when did you two broke up?" Choutarou asked.

"Well, we broke up early this morning," I said.

"What happened? You two were together for a month," Jirou said.

~~~~Flashback, this morning~~~~

_I was walking to the tennis courts to look for Oshitari. The club for the day, Japanese Dancing Club, was finished early and I thought I would watch him play tennis. I was about to pass the locker room when I saw Oshitari kissing another girl, who was identified as Kagura. She was a girl who dated anyone who she wanted. The rumors were true! They were dating each other. My eyes were swelled up in tears; I ran to the girls' bathroom and washed my face. I began to calm myself. I went back to talk to him and saw him alone._

"_Oshitari-san, I need to talk to you," I said coldly._

"_What's wrong, Kiyo-chan? Why'd you stop calling me Yuushi-kun?" he asked._

"_I saw you kissing Kagura-san. How long were you dating her?" I said coldly._

"_We aren't dating," he said._

"_Oh really, then how come you two were kissing each other without struggle?"_

"_I… I'm sorry. We've been dating after two weeks we got together."_

"_Oshitari-san, we're through so you can kiss her all you want, you know she's going to break up with you in a few days and if that happens don't come running back to me," I said as I walked to class._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Jirou and Choutarou exclaimed.

"Yeah, with Kagura-san," I said.

"We heard that, Kagura-san may get all the boys she wants but she got them through blackmail," Choutarou said.

"Yeah but she didn't this time. It's through seduction," Jirou said.

"How do you two know about that?" I asked.

"Well we heard all about it from her friends this morning and let's just say they were sick and tired of her," they said.

"Seduction, wow, anyways I still won't get back with him. He's going to get dumped by her very soon," I said.

"Yeah, so you're performing at the School's anniversary tomorrow, right?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, a Kendo Tournament and a performance for Japanese Dancing and Gymnastics, it just had to be on a Sunday," I said.

"When are you going to let everyone know that you play tennis? I want to see you play again," Jirou said.

"Maybe later," I said.

"You know that we're the only ones that know what clubs you're in other than the club members and not even Oshitari-san knows. We even know you're surname and what other people don't know about you," Choutarou said.

"Yeah," I said as I adjusted my glasses.

We lay down on the floor for a while then I got up, "Let's go, bell's going to ring soon."

We walked past the tennis team and went to class.

~~~~After school~~~~

I was walking out of the classroom when my two best friends came and told me something I already expected.

"Kagura-san dumped Oshitari-san as we expected," Choutarou said.

"Knew it, poor Oshitari-san, two break ups in one day; I heard from a gossiping classmate that, Kagura-san hated me or more likely jealous of me so she was going to steal everything from me," I said.

"We knew that," they said.

"I'm going to transfer to Rikkaidai," I said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired of these rich kids acting all arrogant and all, no offense if you two are rich," I said.

"It's understandable, so when?"

"After the School's Anniversary, gomen."

"Oh, but we're still going to hang out together right?"

"Of course we will."

"Do you want to follow us to a tennis store to buy grip tape and then go to the street tennis courts after our tennis practice?" Choutarou asked.

"Sorry, I have to wait for my brother by the gates and it seems like he's here right now, so next time," I said.

We went our separate ways and I saw my brother waiting for me.

I went up to him and said, "Geni-nii, I dumped my so called boyfriend because he cheated on me and he got dumped by Kagura-san, you know the girl I told you about. She was jealous of me, so she wanted to take everything from me."

Yes, my name is Sanada, Kiyoshi, twin sister of Sanada, Genichirou who attends Rikkaidai and is the vice-caption of their tennis team but we're fraternal twins (twins who look different from each other). No-one in my school knows that I'm his sister not even my surname, since I asked to keep it as a secret. I have same similarities with my twin brother, the same personality but a bit different and the same sports. I also play tennis and am good as my brother but no-one in the school will ever know except my best friends who attend to this school. I joined the kendo club, gymnastics club and Japanese dancing club. All of the clubs I joined had only about 10 members. Instead of going to Rikkaidai I go to Hyotei because I was offered a scholarship in my 1st year in primary school. Btw, I'm also smart.

"Are you ok?" he asked and he hugged me when he saw my tears.

"Yea," I said as I wiped my tears away and hugged him back.

My brother only shows emotions to me and to me only.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

Kagura and Oshitari were walking to the gates separately and saw Kiyoshi talking to a Rikkaidai student who was wearing a hat. They saw her hugging him.

'Must be her new boyfriend, I should steal him too. Who knew she could get a new boyfriend so fast. He looks so cute, I'm going to have fun doing this,' Kagura thought.

They both approached them.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

I was still hugging my brother when I heard a voice that I hated.

"Kiyo-chan, who is this? You're new boyfriend?" Kagura asked, "If he is, he should know that you're a geek, you have no talent and oh also break up with you cause he knows you're ugly. He should be also dating me not you."

"Trust me, he won't be dating you, Kagura-san and also I'm not the talentless and ugly one around here, you are. I heard you joined many clubs but they kicked you out and now you're in the tennis club. I saw you playing and let me say it. You suck," I said coldly.

Kagura was fuming with anger and attacked me but my brother blocked it for me.

"Geni-nii, you don't have to do that you have one of your tournaments next month. I can handle her myself," I said.

"It's ok, don't worry," he said.

"Kiyo-chan, who is this Rikkaidai student?" Oshitari asked.

"You two don't have the right to call me Kiyo-chan and he's my fraternal twin brother, Sanada, Genichirou. Vice-captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team," I said coldly.

"Kiyo-imouto-chan, let's go. We're going to play a match when we get home," my brother said as we walked away.

"Which one, tennis or kendo?" I asked.

"Kendo," he replied.

"YOU PLAY TENNIS!" Oshitari exclaimed.

I ignored him and said, "Geni-nii, you're coming tomorrow right?"

"Yea," he replied.

~~~~Next Day~~~~

"Attention, please, Attention, the events for the morning will be in the following order: the Kendo team will be performing with their two best members at 9 and a tennis match, Atobe Keigo vs. Oshitari Yuushi at 10. In the afternoon the Gymnastics team will be performing at 2 and then the Japanese Dancing club at 6. They will start in 10 minutes. I repeat the events for the morning will be in the following order: the Kendo team will be performing with their two best members at 9 and a tennis match, Atobe Keigo vs. Oshitari Yuushi at 10. In the afternoon the Gymnastics team will be performing at 2 and then the Japanese Dancing club at 6. They will start in 10 minutes," someone announced.

"Geni-nii, I have to go and prepare, ok. It's going to be held over there," I said as I pointed in a direction.

"Ok, I'll see you soon. My school's tennis team are coming to watch too so I'll wait here until they do. They're here to relax and to have some fun. Don't worry they'll be here in a minute or two and after I'll meet you by the changing room," my brother said.

"Ok, see you soon," I said as I walked up to the changing room.

I saw the members of the kendo team and went up to them.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's ok, hurry up and change. It's almost time to perform. Mayumi-san is excited to go against you," one of them said.

I changed out of my tan cargo pants and my peach shirt and into the armour and clothing. I put my hair in a low braided ponytail and then put it into a low bun. I came out and took my helmet. As I went out into the arena I put on my helmet. I wore white instead of the navy blue. The place was filled with people, I saw my brother and he was with some people, his school's tennis team. My team stood behind the area to fight and bowed. Mayumi and I took the bamboo swords and waited.

"Good Morning, everyone, this is the school's Kendo team. They had made it through the nationals and we were no. 1 this semester. We will be showing you a match between the two best members of the team," our coach, Shori, said as we took our positions and waited to start.

1st round

.com/v/RBYD_KsfPbU&hl=en&fs=1

2nd and last round

.com/v/wNrOWF1ZwYE&hl=en&fs=1

[You're the one with the white cloth on the back in the 1st round and in the 2nd you're the blue.]

"The winner, Kiyoshi-san, Captain of the School's Kendo team, she, along with Mayumi-san, lead us to victory this semester. We are proud to have them on the team," Shori announced.

Mayumi and I took off the helmets and shake each other's hand.

"I would like to say, I am proud to give Mayumi-san, my title as the captain of the kendo team," I said as I adjusted my glasses.

"What are you talking about? There's another tournament coming up soon," a spectator said.

The team members were sad and knew why. I was transferring to Rikkaidai as of tomorrow. I ignored the comments the spectators are saying.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

With Oshitari and Hyotei tennis team, they were watching the kendo match.

"Wow, this is quite interesting. Which gender are they?" Gakuto asked.

"I'm not sure, but it could be either boys or girls, it's a co-ed team," Oshitari said as he adjusts his glasses.

"Ore-sama thinks they're both boys. Girls can't be the captain or the vice-captain," Atobe said.

"Do you want to bet, Atobe-san," Choutarou said.

"Ore-sama will accept the bet. The winner gets 5,000 yen," Atobe said.

"I bet they're girls," Jirou and Choutarou said knowing that they'll win.

"And we will bet that they're boys," the rest of the team said.

With Sanada and Rikkaidai tennis team, they were also watching.

"Sanada, do you know whose winning?" Akaya asked.

"The one wearing white," Sanada said.

"Sanada, the one wearing white is Kiyo-chan right?" Yukimura asked.

"Yea," he answered.

"Who's Kiyo-chan?" Bunta asked.

"Kiyo-chan is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi is Sanada's twin sister. Fraternal twins to be exact," Yukimura answered.

"Sanada you have a sister. Does she play tennis like you?" Akaya asked.

"Yes, I think we're even," he said.

"Your sister is as good as you?!" the team exclaimed.

"Yes, now be quiet," Sanada said.

With the Hyotei tennis team, they were waiting for it to end and at last it did.

"The winner, Kiyoshi-san, Captain of the School's Kendo team, she along with Mayumi-san, the vice-captain, lead us to victory this semester. We are proud to have them on the team," Shori announced.

Mayumi and Kiyoshi took off their helmet and shake each other's hand. The regulars except Jirou and Choutarou were shocked and gave each of them the money.

"Kiyo-chan was in the kendo team," Gakuto said surprisingly.

"As a Captain too, she's good," Oshitari said.

"How come we never knew she joined kendo and you two did?" Gakuto asked.

"Because we're her best friends and there's two more but oh well, find out yourself," Jirou said.

With Rikkaidai tennis team, they were waiting for the moment.

"You two are fraternal twins. You two look different," Akaya said.

"She's cute. Sanada, is she single?" Niou asked.

"…" Sanada said.

"Tell us," Niou said.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

"This will be the last time you might see me play kendo. Maybe I'll join Rikkaidai kendo team so we'll see each other again and play against," I said.

"We'll miss you, buchou," they all said.

We went into the changing room and changed back into our attires. I went out and saw my brother with his friends.

"Geni-nii," I said.

"Kiyo-imouto-chan, this is Rikkaidai Tennis Team," Sanada said.

He introduced me to the tennis team and then he stopped at someone who seems familiar.

"Sei-chan, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is Kiyo-chan," Yukimura said as he came up and hugged me.

"Those two knew each other?" Renji, Yagyuu and Jackal asked Sanada.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends. After she transferred to Hyotei in 1st grade of primary school they didn't see each other for a long time," Sanada said.

"How long has it been?" I asked as I hugged him back.

"Long enough, alright," he said as he lifts me up and spinned.

I laughed when he stopped and said, "It's been so long since I laughed."

"Really now, so what happened to you?" Yukimura asked.

"What'd you mean?"

"Yesterday I saw you being sad and gloomy."

"You know everything don't you."

I explained what happened to me yesterday to him.

"You were cheated on," he said.

"Yea but I already suspected him after a few weeks. Do you still remember our promise? I kept my part," I asked.

"Of course," he said.

"What promise?" Akaya asked.

"Nothing," Sanada, Yukimura and I said.

"Let's go and play," Bunta said.

I smiled and went with them unknown to me a pair of eyes were watching me. When it was 10am we went to the tennis courts.

"Atobe, Keigo, the number one tennis player in the school against Oshitari, Yuushi, the tensai of the school, who will win?" I said monotonously, "Atobe-san will win of course."

"I agree," Yukimura said.

At the end, Atobe won 6-4, it was so obvious. They were playing for an hour. We went to play more games. When we were hungry we ate some soba [for more info- .org/wiki/Soba].

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around 1:45," Yagyuu said.

"1:45! Sorry guys, I have to go. Geni-nii, the gymnasium performance will take place over there, at the outdoor field," I said as I pointed out the direction.

I ran towards the place and went into the changing area.

"Hey guys, we're going to perform what we won at the Nationals right?" I asked.

"Yea, so we have to put on the outfits again and remember you're going to do your performance in the end. It's a good thing that you got perfect scores, all tens, if you didn't we wouldn't be in 3rd place. You're at least at an Olympic level or level 10," one of my teammates said.

"I'm not that good and you don't really have to remind me. I just practice a lot. You guys can be as good if you practice a lot as well," I said as I went into the stall with my outfit.

I came out wearing the same thing as everyone but everyone's colours were different. Mine were purple with a bit of silver. We wore a black leotard with the top area in our selected colours.

I put my hair in the same way as I did in the kendo performance and for my glasses I wore contacts. We waited by the entry way from the room to the stage. When the place was packed it was about 2 so we took our positions.

I put my hair in the same way as I did in the kendo performance and for my glasses I wore contacts. We waited by the entry way from the room to the stage. When the place was packed it was about 2 so we took our positions.

"Attention, we will now perform. The performances will be performed individually. We performed these at the Nationals and we almost didn't make the cut but someone rose our scores up. Because of her we are 3rd. Now, this is the school's gymnastics team," our coach, Lily, announced.

We ran in different directions and did some flips right into the centre. When we reached we went into our given positions.

We got out of the positions and went to the benches. My teammates performed and I waited for my turn.

"Now, the person that got us to 3rd place will now perform. Please welcome, Kiyoshi-san," Coach Lily said [btw there are no ranks as in captains and vice-captain in gymnastics].

I got ready and went up. I took a deep breath and began.

The Vault

.com/v/LFn3NEE4hL8&hl=en&fs=1

The Uneven Bars

.com/v/eIubWUi2zag&hl=en&fs=1

The Balance Beam

.com/v/9VBJOzvlfa0&hl=en&fs=1

The Floor Routine

.com/v/3UURayBFu0A&hl=en&fs=1

[I know it's a dude performing but that's the routine you did and in the end you did some gravity defying moves like Gakuto and the performances we done gracefully and with no hesitation.]

When I finished, clapping filled the air as I went up to the bench and drank water.

"Now, we will do the group routine. These three can co-operate together better than anyone in the team. They devised the routine and it almost got us perfect scores but Kiyoshi-san overexerted herself during practice and got hurt on the last minute. Please put your hands together for Haruko-san, Aya-san and Kiyoshi-san," Lily said as the spectators clapped again.

We took a deep breath and then stepped on stage.

We took a deep breath and then stepped on stage.

.com/v/4QX1A61VuAo&hl=en&fs=1

[You're the one at the nearest to the corner.]

Then we hurried to our next position.

.com/v/8gFzYkASZ1s&hl=en&fs=1

[You're the one in blue and when they hesitated and stuff you guys didn't. Also, it was synchronized.]

Claps were heard when we finished. After we finished we got off stage, drank water and rested for a while.

"We worked hard and it paid off. Because of this routine, Kiyoshi-san and Mai-san we almost got 3 perfect scores. Thank you for watching this performance," the coach said.

We took this as a cue and did the same thing when we entered. This time everyone was in a different position. I was in the middle of the people who were upside down. We exited one at a time by doing flips. When it was my turn, to get up I did a back flip and to exit the area I did a back whip then a back full twist [for more info- .org/wiki/List_of_flips ].

I changed, put on my glasses and went out to find my brother.

"Kiyo-chan! Kiyo-chan! I didn't know you were in the kendo club, as the captain and the gymnastics club. I never even knew you were like me. Hey let's compete against each other to see who's better," Gakuto said.

"No," I said.

"Ore-sama is impressed," Atobe said.

"Too bad Oshitari-san wasn't watching, he would have been impressed but luckily I got it on video," Gakuto said.

"Ore-sama thinks that you look beautiful without your glasses," Atobe said.

"Thanks, I need to go," I said as I saw my brother and his friends.

I went to them and said, "Hey guys, like the performance?"

"Yeah, those tricks were cool," some said.

We went almost everywhere in the school and again I was being watched without me knowing.

"She'll be mine," a voice said as it disappeared into the shadows.

When it was 5 I had to go. Good thing I asked one of my fellow Japanese Dancers to text me at 5 or else I'll be late. My phone rang and I checked the message.

"Hey guys, I have to go and meet some of my friends, so I'll see you at the performance," I said as I closed my phone.

I ran to the theater building and went back stage to see my fellow members of the Japanese Dancing club. We were getting ready. When I finished, I stepped out and saw everybody looking at me in awe. This was the first time they saw me like this. I was wearing a purple and red fitting kimono with floral designs and my hair was in a high ponytail, held by a ribbon and a hair stick.

"Guys, you need to hurry we have 10 minutes left," I said.

Everyone rushed to get ready. I went over to my partner, Hana and helped her with her hair. I did her hair like mine. Her kimono looked a bit like mine. Time was up and we all went to the stage. We saw the place filled with people.

"Good afternoon, this is the Japanese dancing club and they will be performing in their pairs. Please enjoy our performance," our advisor, Suwa said as we bowed and got off the stage.

When it was our turn our advisor went to the stage and said, "Now, my prized pair will now perform."

Hana and I got on stage and got in our places. We closed our eyes, took a breath and opened our eyes.

~~~~Nobody's POV~~~~

With Hyotei, they saw Kiyoshi and looked in awe.

"Kiyo-chan is pretty. I never saw her without her glasses, her hair out, wearing make-up and in a kimono at once," Jirou said.

"I know," Choutarou said.

"Wait, you two seen her like that before!" the rest of Hyotei tennis team exclaimed.

"Yea, we're her best friend; that's why we knew almost everything about her," they said.

"S…S…She's Beautiful," Oshitari said.

"Yea and yet you cheated on her," Jirou said.

With Rikkaidai, they saw her and were also in awe.

"Kiyo-chan looks beautiful. I never seen her like this before," Yukimura said.

"She's called the jewel of our family and this is one of the reasons why," Sanada said as he turned on the camera.

~~~~Your POV~~~~

The music started.

.com/v/rebiXeM7h50&hl=en&fs=1

[You're the one with the purple kimono.]

When we finished we bowed and left the stage.

"Everyone, get ready for the next performance," we said as we got into our positions.

"Now wasn't that wonderful, those two are the club best performers. Now the whole club will be performing but it won't be only Japanese Dancing. It was choreographed by Kiyoshi-chan and her partner, Hana-chan. Please enjoy," Suwa said as he left the stage.

Everyone entered the stage and took their place.

.com/v/6VNOcJy0FQU&hl=en&fs=1

[The person playing the flute like instrument is Suwa. You're anyone one of them but in the 2nd part you're the dude with blonde hair and glasses. When it reach the 2nd part you guys took off your kimono and don't worry there's clothes under them. Everyone had their uniform under]

When the performance was over there were load roars and clapping filled the theater building. We bowed, took our kimonos and left the stage. We cheered in success when we reached the back stage. After a while we got our stuff and left. I was still wearing the clothes and was about to leave but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around me.

"Kiyo-chan, that was a splendid performance," a voice said.

"Oshitari-san, please let go," I said.

"No, not until you come back to me," he said.

He then turned me around and pushed me against the wall. He stared into my eyes as I struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use he had a strong grip on me. All of a sudden he crashed his lips unto mine roughly. He stopped and butterfly kisses my neck.

"O…Oshitari-san, please stop," I stuttered.

He stopped, looked directly in my eye and said, "So, that mean you'll be mine?"

"No," I said.

He then kissed me roughly, he was begging for entrance but I refused. He roughly took my cheeks with his hand and squeezed it tightly. I gasp in pain but he took this opportunity and put his tongue in. I tried to struggle and kicked him hard in his shin. He stopped and cries in pain.

"I'LL NEVER BE YOURS OSHITARI-SAN," I shouted coldly as I took my stuff and ran out quickly.

"Kiyo-imouto-chan, what took you so long?" Sanada said.

"Sorry, oh by the way guys, I'm transferring to your school tomorrow," I said.

"Really?" Yukimura asked.

"Yup," I said.

"You're trying out for the tennis team, right?" Sanada said.

"Yeah, I heard that the sporting ministers are making one girl to be on the boy's team and it's optional," I said.

"Well that's correct, so work hard," Yukimura said.

"Yes! Now if Kiyo-chan gets on the team we'll see her every day," Bunta said.

"I'm glad I'm transferring to my brother's school and I'm never going to be Oshitari's girlfriend," I thought.


End file.
